List of hardware families
This list is for all hardware families.. Please do not include variants and clones here. Before adding a platform here, please ask on the talk page. Not all hardware families are platforms. {| class="wikitable sortable" || Platform Name || | Type(s) || Notes |- | 3D0 | Game console | Multimedia device. Easy to pirate its games. |- | ABC 80 | Home computer | |- | ABC 800 family | Home computer | |- | Amiga | Home computer | amigappc is the PowerPC Amiga Amiga OCS, Amiga AGA, and Amiga ECS are used by gamers. |- | Apple II | Home computer | This family of computers probably had the 2nd most clones, next to the PC. |- | Apple III | Home computer | |- | Arcadia 2001 | Game console | Popular in Europe, not so popular in North America or Japan. |- | Astrocade | Game console | One or two models exist. Not too well known. |- | Atari 8-bit family | Home computer | The computer version of the Atari 5200 |- | Atari 2600 | Game console | First popular console |- | Atari 7800 | Game console | |- | Atari Lynx | Handheld game system | Not to be confused with the Camputers Lynx, please remember this is the first color handheld. |- | Atari ST | Computer | As a platform, includes the Mega ST(e), TT, and Falcon. |- | BBC Micro | Home computer | |- | Blackberry | Smartphone | |- | Commodore 16 | Home computer | A dismal failure of a platform ( when compared to Commodore's other platforms ) |- | Commodore 128 | Home computer | |- | Commodore 64 | Home computer and Game console | The most common model of computer ever made. The C64GS is the console. Suprisingly there doesn't seem to be many clones. |- | Cassette Vision | Game console | Japanese console, competed with Famicom. |- | CBM-II | Home computer | Replacement for the Commodore PETs |- | Channel F | Game console | Early console |- | CD-i | Game console | CD-i was an multimedia console, mostly known for its bad Nintendo licensed titles. |- | ColecoVision | Game console | Most known for good arcade ports and a first-party device that allows people to play Atari 2600 games on the Coleco. |- | CoCo | Home computer | Commonly called the CoCo. First platform to run OS-9. |- | Commodore PET | Home computer | First successful Commodore platform. |- | CPC | Home Computer | Includes the GX-4000 and KC-Compact. |- | CPS-1 | Arcade system | |- | CPS Changer | Game console | Basically CPS-1 with Street Fighter Zero? |- | CPS 2 | Arcade system | Street Fighter 2 and Street Fighter Alpha-era Capcom games were mostly for this system. |- | CPS 3 | Arcade system | |- | CreatiVision | Game console | |- | Cybiko | PDA | |- | Dreamcast | Game console | Has an arcade variant |- | Dreamcast VMU | Console addon | Requires Dreamcast |- | Famicom Disk System | Console addon | requires Famicom |- | FM-7 | Home computer | |- | FM Towns | Computer | Also the FM Towns Marty line were game consoles. |- | Game Boy | Handheld game system | The standard in handheld gaming until the DS came on to the market. |- | Game Boy Advanced | Handheld game system |- | Game Cube | Game console | |- | Game Gear | Handheld game system | Almost identical hardware to the Master System. |- | Game.com | Handheld game system | |- | Gamete | Handheld game system | Probably the most sexual name for a system. |- | Gizmondo | Handheld game system | |- | Genesis\Mega Drive | Game console | Has two subplatforms, 32x and Sega CD. |- | Hartung Game Master | Handheld game system | Another cheap knockoff of the Game Boy. Not a clone in that the machines were not compatible. Also incompatible with the Watara Supervision. |- | Intellivision | Game console | One of two Intel-based game systems. |- | iPhone | Smartphone and OS | Platform includes OS, also the iPod Touch is part of this platform. Arguably the iPad as well. |- | Jaguar | Home computer | Last Atari console. 64-bit pile of junk. |- | Laser 100/200/300 and compatibles | Home computer | Are the Laser 100 and 200 in different platforms? |- | Laser 350/500/700/750 | Home computer | |- | LaserActive | Game console | Platform is based on laser discs. Very expensive consoles. |- | Leapster | Handheld game system | Educational system. |- | Lisa | Home computer | Early GUI system by Apple. 3 or 4 different models exist |- | M05 | Home computer | Early French computer. |- | Mac 68K | Computer | mac68k is used as a platform identifier |- | Mac PPC | Computer | macppc is used as a platform identifier |- | Intel Mac | Computer and OS | This platform includes the OS |- | Master System | Game console | Nearly identical to the game gear, just a different type of hardware. |- | Mega-CD\Sega-CD | Console addon | Requires a Mega Drive or Genesis |- | Mega Duck | Handheld game system | |- | MSX | Home computer\Game console | MSX is a hardware standard as well. The Zemmix consoles are either MSX or MSX2/2+ systems. |- | MSX2 | Home computer | Advanced MSX |- | N-Gage | Smartphone and Handheld game system | Looks like your talking to a taco when using this. |- | Neo Geo | Game console Arcade | The 16-bit version. The 64-bit platform only had a few titles for it. |- | Neo Geo Pocket | Handheld game system | |- | Newton | PDA | Early PDA family from Apple |- | NES\Famicom | Game console | Known as the Fammicom in Japan, there is a fairly huge market of bootleg versions |- | Nintendo 64 | Game console | |- | Nintendo DS | Handheld game system | |- | Odyssey²\G7000\G7200 | Game console | Quite popular in France, elsewhere this platform was overshadowed by the 2600. |- | Oric line | Home computer | |- | Palm Pilot | PDA | The first popular PDA platform. |- | PC | Computer | |- | PC-50X pong systems | Game console | This family of consoles used GI chips in a cartridge, not ROM cartridges. |- | PC-8801 | Home computer | Japanese line of proprietary Z80-based computers |- | PC-9801 | Home computer | Japanese line of proprietary x86 computers? |- | PC-FX | Game console | The Successor of the Turbographix-16. |- | PCW | Computer | Includes PCW-16? |- | Pippin | Game console | A sort-of PowerMac compatible console. |- | PlayStation | Game console | PSX usually refers to this platform. |- | PlayStation 2 | Game console | PS2 usually refers to this family of machines. |- | PlayStation 3 | Game console | PS3 is the common name |- | PlayStation Portable | Handheld game system | PSP is the common name |- | PocketStation | Console addon | requires Sony PS1 ( Japanese models). Released only in Japan, even though some other markets got the games. |- | Psion series 3 | PDA | Early PDA platform. Palm is more known. |- | Sinclair QL | Computer | First 16-bit home computer. |- | R-Zone | Handheld game system | Another early 3D-system. Worse than the Virtual Boy. |- | S-100 systems | Hardware standard \ computers | S-100 bus machines, mostly running CP/M derivatives, but other systems too. Old and rare platform. |- | SS-50 systems | Hardware standard \ computers | SS-50 bus machines, mostly running CP/M derivatives, but other systems too. Old and rare platform. |- | Sega 32x | Console addon | Requires Sega Genesis |- | SG-1000 | Game console | Also includes Sega's first computer, the SC-3000 series. |- | Saturn | Game console | Sega's answer to the PS1 and N64. |- | Spectrum | Home computer | Includes all clones, even the Scorpion and Pentagon. |- | Studio II | Game console | One of the first game console platforms to support ROMs. |- | Super A'Can | Game console | A Taiwanese 16-bit console. Used dual Motorola and MOS CPUs. |- | Super Nintendo | Game console | The eventual winner of the 16-bit console wars. |- | SVI-318 | Home computer | This appears to the platform Microsoft derived the MSX standard from, but its not compatible with the MSX. |- | TI Model 990/10 | Computer | |- | TI-99/4A | Home computer | Also includes the TI-99/4. |- | TO7 | Home computer | Includes the TO7/70 and T9000.. the best of the hardware is the 7/70. |- | Tomy Tutor | Home computer | |- | TRS-80 | Home computer | Note here each main model is a platform as well. (ie Model I, Model III and Model IV). |- | TurboGraphix CD | Console addon | Requires Turbographix 16. |- | TurboGraphix-16 | Game console | Includes the CD and handheld versions too. Also known as the PC-Engine in Japan. Has a few clones. |- | Vax | Minicomputer | |- | VC 4000 | Game console | Includes 1292 compatible systems. |- | Vic 20 | Home computer | Early successful home computer |- | Vectrex | Game console | Vector based games similar to those in the arcades at the time. |- | Virtual Boy | Handheld game system | |- | Watara Supervision | Handheld game system | Another game boy knockoff. Its a different platform from both the Game Master and the Mega Duck. |- | Wii | Game console | Responsible for getting many people (back) into gaming. |- | WonderSwan | Handheld game system | Decent Japanese-only platform. |- | X1 series | Home computer | |- | X68000 | Computer | This family of hardware was only available in Japan. |- | XBOX | Game console | The 2nd Intel based console. |- | XBOX 360 | Game console | |- | Zeebo | Game console | Not sure if this platform will hit the US or mainstream markets, but its popular in Brazil. |- | Zodiac | Handheld game system | |- | ZX80 | Home computer | Early cheap platform. Cloned in USSR and South America a bit. |- | PDP-11 | Minicomputer | |- | System/360 | Mainframe | |- | System/370 | Mainframe |- | ESA/390 | Mainframe | |- | IBM AS/400 | Mainframe | |- | DEC PDP-8 | Minicomputer | |- | PC-140x | Pocket computer | The main platform of pocket computers. |- | PB-100 and derivatives | Pocket computer | |- | FX-700 series | Pocket computer | |- | FX-720P | Pocket computer | |- | TI-80 series calcuators | Graphing calculator | |} See Also *List of platforms by type Category:Lists *